Training
by Razeer
Summary: Trunks and Gohan are training for the tournament, but so is a very poerful and dangerous foe... This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack ok? plz R&R and give me some new ideas!


1.  
  
Trunks stood alone in a field, surrounded by swaying trees. The hot sun beat down on him, and he felt trickles of sweat slide from his purple hair and across his forehead. He looked at his wristwatch and sighed. He should have met Gohan here about twenty minutes ago, but it seemed that he was running late.  
  
He sat down in the grass and opened his waistpack and took out a capsule. It said "sandwich" on the label and he thought that since Gohan decided not to show up in the nearest minutes, he might as well grab a snack while he waited.  
  
He pressed the button and threw it on the ground and in a cloud of smoke, it opened to reveal an open-faced club sandwich. "Man I am thirsty," he said." Might as well have a soda with that."  
  
He reached down his waistpack again and took out another capsule. He pressed the button and held it in his hand. After about two seconds, the small capsule was exchanged with a can of orange soda. As he opened the can, he felt a strong power level headed this way. "It must be Gohan," he said.  
  
He took a sip from the soda and leaned his back against one of the trees and thought how he would do in the martial arts tournament, which was in a couple of days.  
  
Apparently, Gohan was also going to compete, which meant that he would at least get one equal opponent. He looked at his wristwatch again. "Come on, Gohan." He thought. Suddenly he saw a figure of a man flying in the air.  
  
"Hey Gohan" he yelled. The figure was dropping to ground level, and as he approached, Trunks saw that it was Gohan indeed.  
  
His cheerful face was dripping with sweat, almost as if he had trained day and night for a week. "Hey man, sorry I'm late, but mom didn't let me go until I hade finished my homework."  
  
Trunks smiled and asked if he was ready. " Whenever you are," Gohan replied. They both assumed their fighting stances, and readied themselves for the battle to come.  
  
They charged at each other, and a wild fight broke out, with punches and kicks flying everywhere. At first, the fight seemed quite even, but then Trunks got the upper hand by hitting Gohan right in the stomach, and the sudden blast sent him straight into one of the surrounding mountains.  
  
But it did not take long until Gohan had destroyed half the mountain by simply powering up. In a burst of yellow aura, Gohans black hair started to shine golden, and he charged at Trunks again.  
  
" So, you want a fight huh," Trunks said," then come and get some!" After these words had been spoken, Trunks threw his head back and screamed as his long purple hair also turned golden. They both charged at each other again, and with the speed of light, Trunks managed to hit him right in the abdomen. Gohan flew backwards about five yards, but quickly sucked up the pain and counterattacked.  
  
The sudden attack caught Trunks of guard, and he was unable to protect himself as Gohan approached at lightning speed. He felt an enormous pain in his chest as he flew downwards and straight into the ground.  
  
He moaned as he stood up, one hand around his sore chest. " Hey, I think you broke one of my ribs!" he yelled. As Gohan descended he looked at Trunks and smiled. "You have what it takes to enter the tournament, but you need to practice a little bit more on speed and defense ok?"  
  
Trunks nodded as he sat down carefully. "Here, take this," Gohan said as he reached into his pocket and took out a small green capsule-like thing and threw it to Trunks. Trunks grabbed the object and saw that it was a senzu bean. " I was at the lookout recently and I thought it might be useful to grab a couple of beans."  
  
Trunks smiled as he swallowed the small bean, and in a couple of seconds, he was starting to feel refreshed. "Thanks, I needed that." Trunks said with a smile. Gohan smiled, but when he saw what time it was, the smile quickly vanished. "Holy Shit!" he yelled," I was supposed to meet Videl at her place thirty minutes ago."  
  
He quickly ascended into the air. " See you later, Trunks!" he yelled before he flew of. Trunks walked over to his jacket and slowly picked it up. He gazed back from where Gohan had taken of and smiled. " You are going to be a great opponent in the tournament, Gohan" The night had kicked in, and small, shiny stars covered the entire sky. He took one last gaze on the sky and sighed heavily. He then started to ascend, and in a burst of white sparkling aura, Trunks flew of, and the Capsule Corps Building was his destination.  
  
Trunks arrived at the dome like building a couple of minutes later, and when he saw what time it was, he considered climbing in from his bedroom window. But, as the proud saiyan he was, he decided to go in there and take it like a man. That was a decision that he would soon regret.  
  
Bulma stood in the living room and just stared with an evil glance at him. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked him. "Umm. I was going to my room to get some sleep," Trunks said nervously. " Its 00:30 in the morning for Christ sake!" Bulma yelled in reply," you have been gone since breakfast" Trunks glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it had stopped at 22:30 during the fight with Gohan.  
  
"You're going straight to bed young man!" she said in an angry tone. Trunks just nodded and went up the stairs and in to his bedroom, which was on the left side of the upper hallway. He shut the door firmly after him, and took of his jacket and placed it on the desk chair, which was close to the window. He removed all of his clothes, except for his boxers and a thin sleeveless shirt, and sat down on the bed and thought of the tournament. But those thoughts slowly turned into dreams, and Trunks slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
